Lyndy conducted a survey of the 300 students in her school. She found that 60 students own dogs, while only 30 students own cats. What percent of the students own cats?
30 of the students own cats, and there are 300 students total, which makes for a fraction: $\frac{30}{300} = \frac{1}{10} = \boxed{10\%}$.